


Spin the Bottle

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Masaki fell in love with Sho at first sight. In spite of that, he was always afraid of confessing his feelings to him and now feels as if he has lost his last chance. Can it be that he has truly lost it or someone will create the best occasion for it? (Guess who is it?!XD)





	

Title: Spin the Bottle (One-Shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Sakuraiba / Ohmiya (side)  
Genre: AU, Romance, Humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Masaki fell in love with Sho at first sight. In spite of that, he was always afraid of confessing his feelings to him and now feels as if he has lost his last chance. Can it be that he has truly lost it or someone will create the best occasion for it? ( ~~Guess who is it?!~~ XD)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba ~~they own me~~

 

 

 

Spin the Bottle

“Sakurai Sho” loud applauses were spread in the grand auditorium, as Sho approached the Dean to get his diploma.

It was not a simple thing to be one of the best students _and_ rich _and_ good looking. The future looked auspicious and that surely made him one of the most desirable husbands-to be for the female students of Todai.

“Congratulations Sakurai-sama!” it was the only thing Sho could listen as he went back to his seat between his two best friends.

“Why do they have to be that annoying?” he murmured causing the one on his right to muffle a laugh.

“You know you are truly disrespectful towards your fans!”

Sho turned to look at him, frowning. “Please Jun… Stop being ridiculous… I’m not you! You can talk about fans… you are a star – Matsumoto Jun the star! I am not!”

Jun laughed even more but said nothing in return. He was also a student who in the same time was working as a model, having his pictures taken for all the famous magazines; and that meant only one thing: high popularity. In fact, the two of them were the perfect duo – the two princes charming. He was enjoying all this attention while Sho felt uncomfortable. He knew it well but still couldn’t hold himself from teasing his friend.

“Yes… you’re right! Besides I wouldn’t want my number one fan to be compared with yours!” he said smirking as he saw his friend’s cheeks turning red as fire.

“C’ mon Jun… stop teasing him…” a sleepy voice was heard. “There are already a few students looking at us… The ceremony is not over yet!”

Jun said nothing more and turned his gaze in front of him.

“Thank you Satoshi” Sho mumbled to his other friend.

Satoshi just smiled to him reassuringly. He knew how embarrassed Sho was whenever Jun mentioned his ‘number one fan’. They had taken notice almost one year ago when two specific people would always choose to sit in the table in front of theirs.

Satoshi was thankful though because it was the cause to meet his present boyfriend.  
\---

_“Do you want my autograph?”_

_The shorter guy just laughed. “And what exactly made you believe that I want your autograph?”_

_Jun smirked as he lowered his head closer to the other one. “Because it’s obvious… you’re always sitting right in front of us… It’s already been three months now…”_

_“And why exactly **this** made you believe that it was for you? No offense but I’m more for the chubby cuties baby…” Jun was left dumbfounded. He was sure that this guy was aiming for him… How could anybody choose Ohno Satoshi over Matsumoto Jun? It was the first time he was not the one desired and it felt weird._

_“What? Still trying to digest it? Drink some soda it will help!” Jun couldn’t believe his ears. That guy not only had he rejected him but also mocked him?! He was ready to speak back when he realized that the shorter one had already advanced in front of Satoshi._

_“You know cutie… I’m willing to be fished by you… Interested or not? I’m Nino by the way!” the smaller guy said and winked mischievously._

_Jun was boiling. ‘The brat… he made fun of me and he had no restrictions to actually hit on Satoshi like that even if he was younger… and with that cheesy methods! Unbelievable…’ He turned his look on his friend. He was taller and slim. He looked really timid and shy. ‘I bet he would be a great model…’_

_“How about you?” he tried to use his best seductive smile. ‘I can’t lose two of two…’_

_The other guy looked down on his plate, looking as if he was ready to explode out of embarrassment._

_“Don’t even bother about him!” Nino’s voice again. “His type is the smart yet sexy guy… something like your friend over here…” he said pointing at Sho._

_It was the moment that both Sho and the taller guy almost drowned with their own saliva, their faces tomato red.  But Nino continued as if nothing had happened._

_“… Not divas like you…”_  
_\---_

Since then, one year had passed. Satoshi and Nino were together and despite their incompatibility in terms of character they were perfectly happy together. It was as if they complemented one another. As for Sho and Nino’s friend, Aiba Masaki, that was another story. Despite the fact that they were somehow in the same group of friends, and it was more than obvious that they liked each other no one would take the first step to confess.  
***

The ceremony was finally over and all the students were on the campus taking photos with their families and friends.

“Congratulations baby!” Nino ran to his boyfriend and smashed their lips together not caring whether there were people looking at them.

“Easy there brat!”

Nino broke the kiss and looked at Jun. “Why?! Jealous Diva?”

Sho sighed. It was always like that. Jun provoke Nino and Nino provoke Jun.

“Please… guys… People are looking at us!”

Satoshi caressed Nino’s hair. “Sho’s right… Baby… stop it…”

Nino turned his gaze back to his boyfriend. “Ok… If that’s what my Toshi wants…” he pecked his lips before turning his head to Sho. “Congratulations Sho-kun!”

Sho smiled. “Thank you Nino-kun!”  
It was then when they heard a throat cleaning and a rough voice coming out in a really shy way.

“Con- congratulations Sakurai-kun…”

Nino shook his head, looking at his friend muttering congratulations like that.

Sho smiled sheepishly, being also the same red and nervous. “Th- thank you Aiba-chan!”

Nino crossed his hands in front of him. He knew he should take the things in his hands. _Ok..._ _That’s it!_  
***

Nino and Masaki were back to their small apartment.

“Such a pity… No more sex in the toilets of the first floor…”

 “I didn’t need to know that!”

“Why? Does it make you feel jealous? Thinking how it would be if it was Sakurai Sho the one doing you in the small toilet cabin?” Masaki threw him a pillow.

“Stupid!” he went to his bedroom slamming the door behind him and threw himself on his bed.

 _Why was Nino always right?_ He knew his friend meant no harm with all this teasing but he couldn’t help but feel a bit frustrated. He hated how Nino had the courage to approach Satoshi and boldly ask him out when he couldn’t even look at Sho straight in the eyes. He was scared of being rejected. Who he was to approach Sakurai Sho?

The other was so smart and so handsome… Surely no comparison. The first time he had caught his attention was one year ago when he had bumped onto him.  
\---

_“I’m so sorry… Are you alright?”_

_Masaki didn’t know what to say. His voice was so beautiful…no **he** was so beautiful that made him lose his voice. It was only when he saw him kneel to get his books that he realized he should at least thank him._

_“Thank you very much for… for helping me senpai…”_

_The other flashed him a big smile. “Don’t even mention it. It was my fault in the first place! I’m Sakurai Sho…”_

_“I’m-” Masaki didn’t have the chance to finish his line as he saw another guy approaching them._

_“Hey Sho?! Where are you?! We’ll be late!”_

_Sho turned around and smiled at him apologetically. “See you around ok?!”_

_Masaki could only nod. He could feel his heart beating extremely fast. ‘Of course he would be with someone like him…’_  
\---

After three months and thanks to Nino’s new obsession, Masaki could tell that Sho was not together with Matsumoto Jun – he had found out his name – but still couldn’t find the courage even to speak to Sho. He would only nod or smile shyly, feeling his face burning every single time. And there he was now… having lost his last chance.

His mind was still occupied with all these thoughts when he heard a soft knock on the door. “And there is my stupid friend!”

Masaki couldn’t even find something to go against him. Nino moved on to his friend’s closet, starting to take out several clothes. Masaki sat up better on his bed trying to figure out what was going on.

“Nino what do you think you’re doing?!”

Nino turned his head, lifting an eyebrow. “Trying to find decent clothes for tonight’s party that wouldn’t make us look ridiculous maybe?!”

Masaki frowned. _Party?! What Party?! Nino had never spoken of a party before…_

“Nino… What party are you talking about?!”

The other kept having his back on his friend as he searched through his clothes. “Ah! I didn’t tell you?! Toshi and Sho are having a party for their graduation and we’re invited; _obviously_ ” he put a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black V-neck shirt on the bed.

“That would be perfect! Simple and sexy! Don’t be late… In two hours we’re leaving!”

Nino closed the door behind him, leaving a dumbfounded Masaki behind. _Now let’s see how it will go…._  
………………………………………………..

“Toshiiiiiii!” was all that Nino said out loud as he entered his boyfriend’s apartment. Masaki followed him inside, trying to ease his nervousness. He had never been to it and somehow felt out of place. The way that Nino had dressed him up wasn’t also helping a lot. He could tell he was receiving a lot of stares and comments like ‘who’s that cutie pie?’ Or ‘Look at that ass’ as he walked through the living room to sit at a corner. What he only wished was that the night would pass by as quickly as possible.

“Can it be that you are Aiba Masaki?” Masa turned his head to meet Jun standing next to him offering a drink.

“You look fabulous tonight. You should try this look more often… it suits you perfectly… You have to show your sexiness…”

Masaki blushed at the hearing of all these compliments. “Matsumoto-kun… I’m not like that…”

“Really?! If you’re not then why did my manager over there bug me to ask you if you’re interested in modelling?!”

Masaki looked at him a bit confused, trying to realize what the other had just told him when he heard Nino’s voice.

“Whoever is interested in playing _Spin the Bottle_ can come over here!” he said pointing at the corner next to him.

“What are we?! Twelve years old?!” there were a few that mocked the idea.

“Firstly, it was Toshi’s idea and secondly it is a way to say goodbye to your carefree days!”

“I’m in!” Jun said and stood up from his seat.

Before Masaki could even utter a word he was grabbed by Jun. “Matsumoto-kun… no… I…”

“Sho will be playing as well! C’ mon!” Jun winked at him and dragged him towards Nino. He was made to sit right opposite Sho, causing him a deep blush to cover his face.

“The rules are simple. Whoever the bottle points to, he will be kissed on the cheek. If there’s a couple that is paired together five times then the kiss will be on the lips. I suggest that Sho-kun can be the first to spin it!”

“Yes!!!” the others agreed and Sho had no choice but to spin it. The cap was showing clearly Masaki.

“It’s Masaki! Sho-kun will have to kiss Masaki! Go ahead!” Masaki could feel his heart threatening to get out of its place as he saw Sho coming reluctantly closer to him. And then he felt it stop as those two full, and as it was proved soft, lips touched feather like his cheek. He could hear the others applaud and whistle, making him only feel even more embarrassed, if that was possible.

“Great! Now it’s Masaki’s turn!” The bottle as expected showed Sho again. Masaki gulped hard as he heard the others going on rhythmically. ‘Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!’ he took a deep breath and crawled forwards until he was only inches apart from Sho. He closed his eyes and kissed him.

It could be the alcohol, it could be the fact that he had already felt Sho’s hot breath and soft lips on him?! He only knew that he wanted to feel it again.

There were a few other combinations, some of which resulted in too loud and messy kisses between Satoshi and Nino, before it was Sho’s turn once again. If the bottle pointed to him, then Sho would have to kiss him on the lips. He felt nervous and excited in the same time as he watched the bottle spinning around.

“Aaaaaand it’s Masaki!” Nino exclaimed happily! “You know what you should do Sho-kun, right?!”

Masaki couldn’t look straight up but he could feel the other slowly moving towards him. He felt his hot breath on his mouth, something that made him feel dizzy… and then those lips touching his, taking his breath away. He couldn’t feel anything, his body becoming numb… He couldn’t even figure out for how long they were kissing…. All that he knew was how his ears were buzzing and how warm he felt inside.

“Perfect!” Nino brought him back to reality. He couldn’t believe that he had actually kissed Sho and most importantly in front of all his friends.

“Excuse… excuse me…” he managed to say before standing up and running to the bathroom.  
***

He couldn’t believe it… Sakurai Sho had just kissed him…. He had truly kissed him… and moreover mouth to mouth. He was pouring some water on his face in an attempt to calm himself down when he heard the door open. He looked up in the mirror and his eyes bulged. He was frozen. The other turned him around and claimed his lips forcefully, passionately, almost desperately.

Masaki’s brain was overworking but soon enough he stopped thinking and just surrendered himself. He tilted his head to the right to give the other more access to deepen the kiss. He felt teh other's hot tongue teasing his, exploring his mouth while two arms were holding him close to his body. Soon his own hands found their way to the other’s nape, caressing softly his nape.

As the minutes were passing by, the kiss turned to an even more aggressive one while hands were now resting on Masaki’s butt alternating from soft squeezes to playful rubs. They broke the kiss only when the lack of air was unbearable for both of them.

Masaki dared to look at the other’s eyes for the first time and he could only be happy seeing the lust that they were emitting.

“That was…” the other tried to say panting heavily.

“… amazing…” Masaki finished his line, smiling.

“Will you become my boyfriend?” Masaki gasped but at the end nodded softly.

“You know I liked you since the day I bumped on you… your eyes… these beautiful eyes are captivating...”

Masaki could feel tears building up in his eyes. “I liked you since that very exact day too… Sa… Sakurai-kun…”

“It’s Sho and… I’m sorry for being a coward… but after kissing you… I just couldn’t ho-” Sho didn’t have the chance to finish his words as Masaki hugged him really tightly.

“It doesn’t matter… I was a coward too… What matters, is that we are together now!” Masaki lowered his gaze a bit. “…Sho”

Sho cupped Masaki’s face before pulling him into another kiss. “You have no idea how I love to hear you call me by my first name… Masaki…”

Masaki just smiled and leaned for another, this time tenderer kiss.  
***

 “I knew I had to choose Truth or Dare… that way we could have witnessed the confession!” Nino whined as Satoshi dragged him back in the small corridor.

“Baby stop talking nonsense! You would embarrass them to death if you did that!”

“What about you Diva? Don’t you agree that it would be more fun, _that_ way?!”

“Sorry Nino… I agree with Satoshi on this one!” Jun replied following Satoshi back to the living room.

Nino crossed his hands in front of his chest. _Why does no one ever recognize my talent?!_ He sighed as he went to the bar to get another drink.

He had just taken a sip from his martini when the idea hit him. _It doesn’t matter… Truth or Dare can wait… There’s always the first time of lovey-dovey!_ Nino’s lips curved into a smirk.

“Why am I so clever?!”

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 A.N. Minna ^^ I finally found some time and wrote this small OS! I had the idea for many weeks coming around my head and here it is! I'm not sure whether it's cute or not but I tried my best! :) And if you guessed right of course the magician would be Nino! XDDD

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 


End file.
